The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computers that utilize data sets. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to schema used by data sets in a database.
A database schema of a database system is the structure used by a database management system. The database schema itself refers to how the database is constructed according to certain rules/parameters, often called formals, which are data constraints that are imposed on the database. By following a consistent database schema, different sets of data are properly organized within the database system.